EP 1 084 020 B1 describes a device for manufacturing containers of plastic material in which two opposing parts of a blow mold are pivoted in relation to one another to open the mold in such a way that an outer part of the blow mold is pivoted downward about a horizontal pivot axis. However, this embodiment has the disadvantage that a great deal of space is required to pivot the one blow mold part out of a vertical position into a horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,915 describes a machine having a similar design with the same disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,769 describes a device for manufacturing plastic articles, in which two opposing blow mold parts may be pivoted about a common pivot axis, with the two parts being pivoted in opposite directions to open the mold.
One disadvantage of such devices may be that inaccuracies in the manufactured articles may occur due to the mobility of the two blow mold parts.